


Intense Vibrations

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Series: Moments and Memories [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s themes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hitachi - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Punishment, Restraints, Smut, dom!Mark, oversensitivity, safeword, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark punishes reader after getting a call from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this, so please, let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, or if the way I've written it is offensive or incorrect.
> 
> **Update: I have a tumblr and reddit under the same name. You can find me and message any ideas or suggestions there as well. Find me there at anepiphanyaway**

Mark paced at the foot of his bed, his expression stony as he attempted to calm his rapid breathing. He refused to look at the woman on the bed, however, as that would only send him spiralling into a deeper rage. She was quite a distraction, however, as her beautiful body was spread out for him, each of her limbs strapped to a bedpost. He had a rubber ball-gag in her mouth, muffling out her moans and cries. He’d had her on the bed for nearly an hour now, and the entire time he had a hitachi strapped to her pussy. He gave into himself, sooner than he wanted, and sat on the bed next to her. 

“Sweetheart, can you tell me why you’re here?” He murmured, his voice deep and stern as he smoothed a hand over her sweating forehead. He swept back a few loose tendrils of her hair and ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek before grabbing her face in his hand and turning it towards him. He smiled slightly, chuckling darkly, the sound full of promises for the events to come. “Oh, that’s right, you can’t. Let me take this out of your precious mouth.” He removed his hand from her face, moving it to the corner of her jaw where the strap to the gag was. He fussed with it for a moment and when it fell away from her, she immediately moaned out. 

“D-D-Daddy...p-plleaasee….nnnngghh...I’m s-s-sorry!” she cried out, her entire body twitching from the overstimulation to her clit from the unrelentless toy. 

“Daddy isn’t here right now, darling.” He murmured as his hand took its place back on her jaw, wrenching her face towards him once more. 

She moaned out, her hips canting up and stuttering as she gripped at the straps that held her arms prisoner. All she wanted to do was pull away from the toy and curl in on herself to soothe the overstimulation that she felt. 

“P-Please, sir, I-I’m sorry!” she whimpered, tossing her head back and forth. 

“Why are you here, darling?” He growled once more, leaning in close to her face. 

“B-Because….ohhhhh….because I was naughty.” She whined out, her breath staggered.

“And what did you do?” He whispered in her ear, “What did you fucking do?” 

“I-I crashed the car, Mark, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please!” She cried, tears forming in her eyes from embarrassment and overstimulation. Her entire body felt hot, like flames were licking her as she was strapped in place. 

He growled in her ear and sat back up, using the hand that had just been holding her face to slap across her breasts, causing a short shriek from the woman.

“ _How. Are you. To address me right now_?” he snarled, pinching both of her nipples roughly. 

“S-Sir, I’m sorry Sir...I-I can’t think straight, I-I-I please take it off, _pleasepleasepleasee_.” She sobbed, tears finally streaking down her face. 

“You’d do well not to forget again, _______, or you’re getting another hour with this tied to you.” He reached down and pressed the hitachi closer to her, the toy now rubbing directly against her clit. Her shrieks were delicious to his ears. 

“Nononononono, sir, I’ll be good, I promise, I swear I’ll be good,” She babbled. 

“Why am I mad at you, ________?” Mark asked, ignoring her pleading. 

“B-Because...fuck, because I was…..on my phone in the car. That’s why I wrecked….” She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. When they resurfaced, Mark growled at the unfocused gaze that was on her face. 

“And why does that piss me the _fuck_ off?” He growled, one of his hands slipping down to her throat. His fingers simply traced where several thick veins were now prominent, making her squirm and shudder.

“Ahhhh….b-b-becau--fuuuuccccckk….because I was being un-un-unsafe...and because….mmmmm...because sir told me never to look at my...god...my phone while driving….shit..” Her voice was getting more and more strained as she struggled to focus her thoughts. 

“Do you know how _fucking terrified_ I was when I got a call from the hospital with no _fucking information?_ ” Mark gritted out as his eyes narrowed. “I was praying that you weren’t fucking dead, and that I wasn’t coming to _identify your FUCKING BODY._ ” Mark was roaring now, fear and fury dancing in the pits of his deep eyes. 

“I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry, sir_ , I’m sorry!” ________ sobbed, her toes curling as Mark reached down to dial up the settings on the hitachi. Her entire body practically vibrated when he did this. 

“You’re lucky that you didn’t wrap around _a goddamn tree, ________, what the fuck were you thinking?!_ ” Mark shouted, moving off of the bed and pacing again. 

Mark kept clenching and unclenching his fists, shaking his head as he continued to pace. He wore a pair of loosely fitting jeans, and a tight blue v-necked t-shirt. Anger was clouding his mind, but above all else, crippling fear was clouding it even more. 

“M-M-Mark...please..oh god….please, Mark, _Foxy_.” Upon hearing that last, almost silent word, Mark spun around, his eyes filling with fear and concern as he rushed over to _________’s side. He quickly turned off the vibrating toy that had been tied to her for over an hour, and carefully unstrapped it from her thighs. He didn’t realize it, but he was murmuring comforting words to her as he undid the clasps keeping her legs and arms tied to the bed. His heart clenched painfully when she curled into his chest and sobbed, her exhausted body shivering as he clutched the back of her head with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. 

Very few times since their relationship began did _________ safeword. Mark could probably count on one hand the amount of times that she had. They had agreed on that word while watching one of Mark’s playthroughs of Five Nights at Freddy’s together when he edited it at home. She had giggled and claimed that to be her safeword when she had heard Mark describe him as “an asshole” in his own words. 

Mark’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest at the rate that it was going. After another moment of soothing _______, he put his hands gently on the sides of her head and lifted it so that he could look in her tearstained eyes. 

“Arms? Fingers?”

She sniffled and nodded, signifying that she could feel them.

“Legs?” he asked, “Toes?”

She nodded once more, taking a shaking hand to wipe her eyes and nose.

He didn’t even need to ask about her cunt, knowing that it was sore and overused, though he did anyways.

“Clit?” 

She looked up at him and his heart shattered when he saw her lip quiver and her eyes fill up as she shook her head slowly. He pulled her back into his chest and felt her relax just slightly as she clutched onto him. He shifted her so that he could carry her in his arms without brushing up against anything that was sore. He carried her into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and set her down on the thick, furry bathmat so that he could turn on the taps to fill up the bathtub. 

“M-Mark?” He heard a tiny, exhausted voice whisper, barely even loud enough for him to hear. 

“What is it, my love?” He asked, his attention completely focused on her then. 

“I-I really am sorry.” She whimpered, her lips quivering again as she looked down at her feet. 

“Baby, I know you are.” He murmured, shifting so that he was kneeling in front of her, one of his large hands stroking her face. She leaned into it and sniffled again. “Sweetheart, I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad about the car. I _promise_ , I’m not mad. I was just so terrified. I was so afraid that you’d been hurt.” He whispered. Mark pulled her closer to his chest and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. He lifted her into his arms once more and set her gently into the large bathtub, watching as she instinctively curled into a ball and leaned against the wall. He stripped out of his clothes quickly and stepped in behind her, sitting behind her and pulling her back into his chest. He reached to the ledge of the bathtub and grabbed the small black lighter, lighting the lilac and lavender scented candles that lined the edge of the tub. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” He murmured into her ear, brushing her hair over one of her shoulders, “My fear got the best of me, I wasn’t being a good Dom tonight. I pushed you too far and I am so, so sorry. This punishment went too far, and I sacrificed your well-being for my fear.” He pressed feather-light kisses to her exposed shoulder and rested his lips there after a moment. “I-I didn’t frighten you too much, did I?” He asked, scared, but preparing himself for an answer.

“No, Mark. You didn’t. I knew that you could snap out of it…” _________ murmured quietly, finally relaxing in his arms. “It was just too much, the pressure and sensitivity of it all. I couldn’t take any more.” 

Mark nodded wordlessly and reached over her to grab her favorite scented body wash and a soft washcloth. He squirted a little into the rag and dipped it into the water, lathering it before placing it on her back softly, scrubbing off the sweat and rubbing out some of the tension in her shoulders.

“Mark?” She asked quietly, her voice soft and almost child-like. 

“Yes, baby?” He replied, running the wet washcloth down her spine and kissing her neck. 

“Can we get ice cream later?” 

He laughed, the sound completely exhilarated and amazed and pleased.

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.”


End file.
